


【银土】分不了的手

by fly_fish (flying_fish)



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/fly_fish
Summary: 本文主题：坂田银时X土方十四郎。*设定：师生年下。大学学生时代的银时爱上严谨认真的老师土方，为了能够更好的相爱，彼此之间的忍耐和克制。总体来说是一个比较励志温暖的故事，是小甜饼。





	1. 1

分不了的手 P1 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

“喂！银时快醒醒！地藏菩萨来了！”  
“地藏.......唔……？“

这节课是自习。对坂田银时来说，根本没什么好自习的，还不如利用这时间补个觉。正当他睡得正香时，忽然感觉到邻桌志村新八使劲儿摇他的肩膀。有同学压低声音给大家发出警告，大家纷纷进入了学习状态。

坂田恍恍惚惚地抬起头，努力睁开眼睛。发现讲台上并不只有“地藏”，还有个陌生的青年，五官顿正，双眼炯炯有神，脊背挺得笔直站在那里。只不过，严肃的表情看起来和年龄很不相符。

该不会是新同学吧？坂田仔细打量着他，夸张地打了个哈欠。

“同学们好！这位是新来的农业环境工学科的老师，土方老师。从今天开始就由他来为大家授课。”教务处的主任久我纯太是一个慈眉善目的半秃头中年男人，整天笑呵呵加上有些发福的身材，所以大家才给他取了“地藏菩萨”的绰号。他似乎毫不介意，反而觉得“地藏菩萨”是对他的褒义评价。

主任久我简单给大家做了介绍之后便离开了。土方环视了在坐的30多名学生，没有老师管束，大多数人都懒洋洋地歪坐在椅子上，直到他进来之前，还有不少人在睡觉。他微微皱了皱眉，抽了支粉笔在黑板上板书起来。

“土方十四郎。农业环境工学科的主教老师。我的课是从明天开始，所以我们有一节课的时间相互了解一下。”

居然是老师，字写得好端正啊.......  
坂田银时已经彻底清醒过来了。不仅如此，土方的声音略微沙哑，单从男人的角度来看也是很性感的。正在发愣的时候，和那新老师对上了视线。

“3排4座的那位同学。你站起来。”

“老师......好。”坂田左右看了看，再次确认老师叫的是他。于是缓缓地站起身来，蹩脚地打着招呼。

“坂田.......银时。”土方翻开着手里的花名册，对照着照片叫出了他的名字，“你的头发为什么是这种颜色？学校有规定的吧？不允许染头发。”

“诶？我天生就是这种发色，医生诊断好像是叫色素.....比较淡的体质。”坂田一脸无辜地解释着，“真的，我全身的毛发都是这种颜色。老师要是不相信的话，可以检查一下。”

哈哈哈哈.......教室里顿时迸发出哄堂大笑。  
“哦～是吗？”土方的表情没有任何变化，冷冷地回瞪着他：“那我向教务处核实一下，看有没有必要把你全身的毛都染成黑色。”

坂田银时看出他并不是开玩笑，于是不自然地撇了撇嘴，收住了恶趣味的试探。

黑色西装没有一丝褶皱，淡粉色衬衣干净整洁，浓密的黑发长度适中，要说有什么奇怪的，就是那聚集在前额厚重的V字型刘海。

表面上一副精英打扮的禁欲派，搞不好背地里是抖M.......

银时脑子里竟浮现出各种各样的联想，嘴角扬起一丝微笑饶有兴趣地看着讲台上的新老师。

===============================

坂田银时十分讨厌去拥挤不堪的食堂买午餐。幸运的是，他的邻桌志村新八愿意帮他带回来。如此以来，他就多了些时间睡午觉。大部分的男同学都趁中午去撩妹了，而他却提不起兴趣。在他看来，与其花时间去讨好女生，还不如去打游戏。

但是今天下午有土方老师的课。想到这里，他竟有些睡不着了。  
不仅如此，靠墙的位置围坐着三个女生，叽叽喳喳地说个没完没了，把这里变成了完全不适合睡觉的地方。

“土方老师好帅！！好想上他的课！”  
“对呀对呀！他的声音也好性感，呀！！！一听到他的声音我就不行了！”  
“听说他才27岁，不知道有没有女朋友.......”  
“他喜欢什么样的女生，要不要去调查一下......”  
“他住在北校区的教师宿舍里，找到他住哪间的话，我们就......嘿嘿嘿！”

啧！像一群发情的猫一样。真烦人！他不悦地在心里骂着。

事实上，大家对新老师的各种议论已经持续了10多天。不管坂田愿不愿意，这些话语总是会钻进他的耳朵里。

不知道从何时起，每次上他的课，坂田开始难以集中精神，思绪总是随着那双烟蓝色的眼睛乱飞，他的视线不自觉的沿着老师滑动的喉结向下延伸，不动神色的描绘这他身材的曲线。

但是土方老师从不看他。  
银时突然很苦恼，这种没来由的苦恼让他很是心烦。大概老师的眼里根本没有我吧！再加上随时随地都听到别人讨论土方，坂田的心像是一个不断加温的高压锅，就快忍到极限了。

年轻帅气的男老师会在班级里引发雌性荷尔蒙的骚动，这是当然的。大学里面的女生，褪去了青涩稚气更增加了许多妩媚，行事也更加大胆主动.......师生禁断恋情是多么的诱人，恐怕要不到多久，这些人就会想方设法爬到老师的床上去吧！

土方老师拥抱女人的时候，是怎么样的表情呢？

银时的心里咯噔一声，忽然脑子里充血一般大吼一声：“啊啊啊啊啊！烦死了！！”  
那几个女生被吓了一跳，骂骂咧咧地向教室外面走去。

唉，还是先预习一下吧！到时候要是跟不上进度，那老师恐怕真的要收拾他了。  
虽然心根本静不下来，银时还是硬着头皮翻开了书本。

======================================================================

分不了的手 P2 飞鱼de深蓝梦境

“银时，今天降温了呢！你还要去游泳吗？”

“嗯。晚上泳池人少，我十点半之前回来就行了。”银时正在准备泳帽等物品。

“哦，那你回来记得反锁门。” 同寝室的新八说完，继续写作业。从大二开始，学业渐渐加重了。有时候还要帮吊儿郎当的坂田银时写作业，新八渐渐变得忙碌起来。

晚上9点以后，游泳池果然很安静。银时每隔一天就会去游一次，感受肌肉伸展和水流带来的愉悦感。虽然把这当做一项健身运动，他却很不喜欢和其他人一起游泳。

哗啦啦——  
有人在？泳池里传来划水的声音，银时慢慢走了过去。晚上游泳的习惯已经有两个月了，这还是第一次遇到其他人。

“是坂田君啊！”  
听到这沙哑的嗓音，银时的心猛地一颤。他紧紧抓住手里的毛巾，望着已经从泳池上来的人。  
“你也喜欢晚上游泳吗？”那人拿起浴巾披在肩上，然后摘下泳镜。

竟然是土方老师？！结实的腹肌以及强健的臂膀都看得出，他也是长期坚持运动的人，身材确实好得令人咂舌。

“晚上游泳清净。”银时小声答道。他的视线悄无声息地滑过老师的腰线，笔直修长的双腿，连尴尬都忘了，情不自禁地望向股间的位置。

“老师这就要回去了吗？要不要比试一下？”他突然提议道。

土方双手叉在腰上自嘲般地笑着说：“我和你们这些小鬼可不能比！再游下去恐怕小腿要抽筋了。就这样，明天课上见。”

“说什么小鬼.......！土方老师也比我大不了几岁吧！”  
最讨厌别人叫我小鬼！银时歪着脑袋冲土方的背影没好气地嚷着，“不要以为站在讲台上了就把别人当孩子看待！”

土方十四郎停下了脚步，慢慢转过身，笔直地注视着他：“哪怕是比你大一岁，你也是我的学生。坂田同学，和我说话要带上敬语。”

“老师请等一下。我做了什么让你讨厌的事吗？”银时皱了皱眉，大声叫住他。

“怎么可能？我对班上的每个人都是一视同仁的。”土方将头发向后捋了一把，然而前面的V字型刘海依然固执地压在额前。

“是吗？老师上课从来不看我呢！”银时冷笑了一声，慢慢朝他走去。

“呵呵，原来坂田君介意这种事啊。”土方若有所思地点了点头，“以后老师会尽量注意。”  
“我还有事想问老师。”  
“什么？”

“老师你有女朋友了吗？”不知道怎么的，银时忽然想起了班上那些闹个不停的女生，一张嘴他立刻就后悔了。

诶？土方先是愣了一下，接着生气地瞪了他一眼：“你这家伙，这是学生该问老师的事吗？！在宿舍楼关闭之前赶快给我滚回去！”

“是——”银时故意拖着长音回答道。  
“好凉！”  
说完强忍着笑的银时一头扎进泳池里，隐隐听见土方的声音，他的浴巾和身上应该被溅出来的水花弄湿了吧！

老师他害羞了......  
会露出那种表情，就代表没有女朋友吧！呵呵，真是可爱的人。

银时摆动着双臂，感受水流将他轻轻推动。明明是十月入秋的季节，他却一点也不觉得水凉。

大概是因为这水里有老师的气息吧！

手指碰到池壁了，折返，然后用脚用力一蹬。整个人就向前冲出去，今天的身子很轻呢！银时笑了一下。

================================

坂田银时。我是不是在哪里见过他？  
土方十四郎回到教师宿舍，点击着笔记本上的学生档案，轻轻念出他的名字。坂田考入农工大学的成绩非常优秀，但是从大一开始就变得一般，当然也不是差到不堪入目。只不过，这成绩就是有点漫不经心。

博士还有一年才毕业的他，能到这所大学来做实习教师，其实是靠教育署副署长松平片栗虎的关系。他的志愿是做老师，在大学教课的好处在于可以边挣钱边搞科研。他的课题是：提高果树的耐寒性。这学校有实验用地可以掌握第一手的数据。

“日本的水果怎么那么贵！太黑心了吧！”  
“大概是因为有些水果在日本根本种不出来吧！”  
“那我以后就专门研究怎么样才能让全世界的水果，都能在日本种植！怎么样！厉害吧！”

对了，几年前是在一所高中做活动，无意间听到的这段话。因为和自己的课题相关，所以就特别注意看了看那名高中生，银色头发赤红的眼睛是那么的与众不同，他不就是坂田银时吗？

真没想到会在这里遇到他。他真的考取农工大学，但是从他的成绩来看，要想继续这个专业太难了。

更让人头疼的是，这学生从他任教的第一天开始就没有把他当做老师看。

土方非常清楚，上课的时候银时一直盯着他看。虽然说几乎所有学生都是这样做的，他还是能感觉到异样的眼神。那猩红色的瞳孔里跳动着火焰，既神秘又充满力量，又像是带着无数的小刺，缠绕着土方的身体。

所以，我才不想和他对视......

土方合上电脑后点了支烟，回想起刚才浴池边的情景，他不禁有些生气。

那像近乎猥亵的眼神掠过自己的身体，唇角那意味深长地浅笑。居然还敢打听老师的恋爱情况，这个学生如此放肆地向他发起了挑衅，不管是不是故意的，土方都不会原谅。 

我是一名老师，而他是我的学生，必须让他认识到这一点。  
土方望着半空中的烟雾，暗暗地想道。

===============================================================================

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

“那么，今天的课程就到这里。”

自然环境保全课，有很多难以理解的部分，这是银时最讨厌的课程，45分钟坚持下来，他觉得整个人都要虚脱了。

必须要洗个脸清醒一下。不然下节课非睡着不可！银时和几个男生拉拉扯扯地向卫生间走去，身后忽然有人叫住了他。

“地藏——！主任好！”  
银时差点脱口而出的绰号，被硬生生地吞了下去。“请问有什么事吗？”平时笑呵呵的教导处主人此刻的脸色不是很好，银时的心里开始打鼓，快速地回忆着这段时间自己有没有做过什么违规的事。

“你们系的土方老师，让你上午课结束了过去一趟，他好像有很重要的事跟你交待。”

“是。但是.......劳烦您专门来告诉我，是我太失礼了！”银时连忙向他鞠躬致礼。

久我主任抓着脑袋笑着说：“不碍事，我是有事要过来，顺便帮他带话。你别忘了过去哦，土方老师是个很认真的人，惹他生气了有你受的！”

他笑起来的样子更加像地藏菩萨了，银时想道。 

================================

分不了的手 P3 飞鱼de深蓝梦境

“老师，中午好。”上午课结束后，坂田银时饭都没有吃直接去了土方的办公室。推开门后，发现土方双手抱拳，靠在办公桌前正在等他。 

“坂田君，请你解释一下这个。”土方将桌上的几页资料递给他。

那是银时的高中成绩单以及大一成绩单的对比表，下面几页纸是品格评估、实验课分数的对比。

“这是什么意思？”坂田抬起眼睛，不甚明了地望着他，“老师，我已经大二了。”  
“为什么成绩下降了那多？大一的时候到底发生了什么？”土方拿起了桌上的烟盒。

“老师，办公室里禁烟的吧！”

“现在已经下班了。”土方眯起蓝色的眼睛，继续吞吐着烟雾，望着银时：“我发现你上我的课很不专心，所以想和你谈一下。”

“老师想知道我为什么不专心吗？”银时抬起眼和土方对视着，眼神认真且真挚。

“可别说是因为我没看你，我上课的时候不可能照顾到每一个人。”

“还不是怪老师太色气了，总让我想起一些乱七八糟的事。”银时的话语轻佻地抱怨着。。

“哈？”  
土方指尖的烟颤抖了一下，愠怒地瞪着他，“混小子你在说什么？上课不专心听讲，竟然怪到老师身上。”

“对不起啊老师，我想不到其他的原因。”

他又是一脸无辜表情，到底知不知道自己说了些什么？如果是性感的女老师还说的通，对着男老师胡思乱想个什么劲儿啊！？不过，银时的话倒是印证了自己的感觉，他心中不由火起。

“要发情去找女朋友，上课的时候给我专心一点！不然你真的毕不了业喔！”土方的语气变得严厉起来。

“那就请老师让我专心起来吧！”

被他那么训斥，银时的心情顿时翻滚起来。抓住老师的手臂用力一拽，把还没搞清楚状况的土方搂在了怀里。

不由分说地含住那柔软的唇瓣亲吻起来。霸道地入侵到他口腔内壁，淡淡的烟味微苦传来时他那生涩的反应，僵硬的脊背，以及土方惊得瞪大的蓝色眼睛。

这所有的一切都让银时兴奋不已。  
但是老师却不是这么想的。

“滚蛋！你……放开我！”  
土方被吻得七荤八素时，握紧右拳朝银时的肚子上猛击过去，接着是左膝朝他侧部顶上去——

“呜！哇！”  
巨痛令银时感到一阵晕眩，牙齿好像咬到土方的舌头，血腥味在嘴里扩散来。

这都不是最重要的，银时发现自己被打得直不起腰了，大概是肋骨骨折了吧！急促地呼吸起来，慢慢地滑坐在到了地上。

“喂喂！！你怎么了？坂田？！”

看到银时痛得满脸是汗，土方这才意识到自己下手太重，慌忙从桌子上翻找着手机。

“东京中央医院吗？我这里有伤者需要送医院……”

真是糟透了……  
银时本想制止他的。不过，看到了土方老师慌了神的样子，好像也不错。

==============================================================

分不了的手 P4 飞鱼de深蓝梦境

“右侧2位有骨裂，好在并不十分严重。但是前腹膜有轻微出血。注意补钙，不要剧烈运动。住院一周，按时服药半个月后来院复查。”

听到医生的诊断，坂田银时惊呆了。

在等待土方十四郎为他办住院手续的时候，他反复地想刚才发生的事，完全没有真实感。银时有时候也会打架，但是还没有人把他打到要住院的程度。

疼，是真的很疼。一想到刚才确确实实地吻到了土方，似乎也没那么疼的无法忍受了。那股冲动翻涌着差一点将他的理智淹没，要不是土方打了他，还不知道会发展到哪一步。

土方十四郎，是个比自己大6岁的男人，还是自己的老师。  
不过，他的反应真的好可爱.......想到这里，银时不由地傻笑起来。

“住院手续办好了。”土方手里拿着一堆单据走了进来，皱着眉头看着他，“既然能笑，就说明伤得并不重。”

“你在说什么啊.......你身为老师，把自己的学生打得进医院，这够得上把农工大学送上新闻了吧！”银时微曲着身子侧躺着，望着土方抱怨着。

“哦~是吗？那么要不要顺便告诉大家我为什么打你呢？”土方瞥了他一眼，冷笑着说，“对不守规矩的学生，要用非常的手段去对付！”

“阿银！阿银！你这是怎么搞的？”  
突然，门被很粗鲁的推开了，一个女孩惊慌失措的声音传了进来，和她一起进来的是同班的志村新八。

“神乐？”银时分别看了看他们二人：“又不是什么大事，新八你干嘛把神乐也叫过来？”  
“真是的，都住院了还说不是大事？都让你不要老是打架啦！”  
“都说了不是打架！”  
........

那个叫神乐的女孩子20岁左右，姣好的面容雪白的肌肤，穿得很有少女风，但是说话动作略显粗鲁，某种程度来说和坂田还有几分相似。这位绝对不是他妹妹，坂田的档案上显示的是独生子。看着那女孩子露出一副快要哭的表情，新八也在一旁宽慰她，土方不禁满腹狐疑：这几个人关系到底是.......

“老师，麻烦您了！”  
没注意到他们说了些什么，神乐忽然鞠躬倒把土方吓了一跳。

“啊……不......那个，你们放心吧！”土方含糊地应声道，但并不清楚他们说的“麻烦”是什么意思。  
“那么我们就先走了，阿银你快点好起来啊！”神乐再三交代着，然后和新八像风一样离开了病房。

“这是......什么意思？”土方黑着脸看着病床上的银时。那两个人原来要拜托老师照顾病患。

“老师，我好痛啊.......”银时呻吟着，俨然痛苦得要命的样子。

“有那么严重吗？啧！.....等会儿我去打开水，你把药吃了可能会好一点！” 一边说着话，土方赶紧起身去柜子里取出一个枕头垫在他的身侧，“先把这个垫上可能会好点！喂！你——！”

一个不留神，土方的手就被银时抓住了，那力道大得惊人。

“老师，一会儿就好，我真的很痛诶。”  
“就、就只是抓着我的手，敢乱动一下.......你试试看！”  
土方没能甩开他的手。看着他的脸上覆着细密的冷汗，抓住自己的手也在颤抖。想到这伤是他造成的，多少还是有些自责的。  
话虽这么说，突然被自己的学生吻住，还是男学生，两人舌尖碰触的瞬间对土方带来多么大的冲击，所以才条件反射般用尽全力打了他。

但是，学生始终是学生，把他伤成这样都是不应该的。

银时握住他的手很烫，大概是有些发烧。土方面对着他坐在凳子上，紧张地肌肉僵硬，心里默默地祈祷邻床不要来人。忽然，手掌传来一片温热的触感。

“你这家伙.......放开我的手！”发现自己的手被拖进了病号服，土方大吃一惊。

银时执拗地不肯放松，将他的手贴在自己的腹部。半晌，轻声说道：“老师的手很凉，很舒服！”

“敢做奇怪的事，马上杀了你！”土方的脸涨得通红，狠狠地瞪着他。

“嘿嘿.......在这病房里能做什么奇怪的事？”银时的声音有些哑了，半开玩笑地望着土方：“老师在害怕什么啊？”  
“.......”

土方移开视线没有接他的话。但是也不再挣扎了，他望向窗外缓缓地说道：“坂田君，我是你老师。无论什么时候，请务必记住。”

“老师……你的脸好红。”  
止疼针似乎开始起效了，疼痛感已经没那么强烈了，但是困意来势汹汹，银时他半眯着眼睛看着老师严肃的表情：“您不是说我上课总是走神吗？我现在告诉您，我在想什么。”

“别说了。”土方蓝色的眼睛里掠过一丝混乱。

“您站讲台上说的每一句话，每一个手势.......都让我忍不住想侵犯您。”

“住口......！”

“都是老师......的错......”

“住口啊混蛋！”土方猛地抽回了手，大声呵斥道。

然而，银时已经睡着了。  
土方调整着有些紊乱的呼吸，拍了拍发烫的脸颊让自己冷静下来。看着那张完全放松下来的无辜睡颜，郁闷地自言自语道：“我是倒了什么霉要来当你的老师........！！”

=============================================================

分不了的手 P5 飞鱼de深蓝梦境

“老师，你不用特地来给我送笔记吧！”  
“少废话！我这一课你本来就跟不上了吧！趁在医院里你给我好好补上！”

“太严格了吧！我是病号诶，话说您来医院都不带慰问品的吗？”

这家伙恢复得挺不错嘛！见银时抱着书本冲着自己嚷，土方忍不住轻笑了一声：“坂田君，你没有告诉教务处是被我打伤的，我也不会感谢你。就算当不了老师，我也接受处罚。”

“老实说，我真不希望你是我老师。”银时双手枕在脑袋下面，望着天花板答道。

“唔？什么意思？”  
“没什么。”银时嘟囔了一句，然后转过来盯着土方的脸看了好半天，突然问道：“老师，你喜欢什么样的人？”

土方沉下脸色没有回答他，而是不动声色地转移了话题：“打听老师的私事很不礼貌哦！比起这个，还是先说说你喜欢什么样的人吧？”

“老师现在是单身吧？”  
“嗳，是。”  
银时每天都会问同样的问题，土方被问得实在没有办法了干脆直接回答他。

“我啊……虽然说不清楚喜欢什么样的人，但是我好像....喜欢老师你。”

银时的表情非常认真，一双眼睛笔直地看着他，那样子简直就像是在表白。

看样子惹上了个麻烦家伙啊.......  
土方先是无奈地叹了口气，接着朝他头上猛拍了一下：“你是青春期的小鬼吗？与其想这些乱七八糟的事，快点把拉下的课补上来！”

“痛！老师，我想追你。”  
“啧！就凭你现在的成绩吗？给我差不多——”土方严厉地拒绝道。

“老师。”银时的声音突然低下来，“是不是我恢复原来考入时的成绩，您就考虑和我交往？”

“真是烦死了！随便你！”土方觉得自己掉进了他的语言陷阱，被他逼到了退无可退，烦躁地吼了一声，转身就离开了病房。

讨厌被自己的学生挑逗，更讨厌心生动摇的自己。

对方可是比我小六岁的人！虽然搞不清楚他为什么会对同为男性的我产生兴趣，但是处理不好恐怕会有大麻烦。

“如果我恢复到考入时的成绩，您就考虑和我交往吗？”  
土方艰难地吞咽了一下：这臭小子，不是来真的吗？

===============================

出院后回到教室的坂田银时觉得整个人都活过来了。一连十几天，每节课都非常认真地做笔记，有些讨厌的科目布置的作业也能按时完成了。对于他的这些变化，首先感到不适应的是室友志村新八。

“银时，虽然不知道出了什么事，但是最近你很奇怪诶。”  
“是吗？我暂时不能健身了，就多花点时间在专业上，有什么问题吗？”  
“哦，那倒没有。以前以为你不喜欢上土方老师的课，出院之后也习惯了呢！真是太好了。”

银时没有接他的话，因为他心里已经有了目标，为之努力是当然的。

这段时间土方也察觉到了不对劲，每次上课的时候，银时不像从前那样魂不守舍地盯着老师看了，应该说进入了一种专注的学习状态。

虽然说是好事，土方的心里却好像有点点不自在。他叹了口气，拿起教案准备进行下一节课。  
===============================

早上的课结束以后，各科的学生乌泱泱向食堂涌去。今天坂田银时意外地和新八一起去食堂，人头攒动的食堂里，排队的人一眼望不到边。

“听说食堂改良了牛肉盖饭，银时要不要尝一尝？”新八兴致勃勃地问道。

等我排队到跟前，恐怕早就没胃口了吧！  
银时小声嘟囔着，东张西望中发现不远处的队伍里似乎发生了争执。有几个男生围成一个圈，中间的女生说话声音很大声，好像是是骂他们有人插队，还摸了她屁股。眼看着人越聚越多，银时本来也无心关这种闲事，但是.......仔细一看那不是神乐吗？！

神乐比银时晚一年考进农工大学。新生入学的第一天，因为一点小事银时被三个高年级的男生围攻。这姑娘冲过来直接给那群混蛋一顿狠揍，后来发现她很仗义也很直爽，除了学习之外的事情都是直线思维。慢慢地，和新八几个人关系就好到无话不说了。

他妈的，几个男人欺负一个女生？！太不像话了！  
遇到这种情况，坂田银时怎么能忍？脑子里一充血立刻冲了过去。神乐一看到他就兴奋地嚷了起来：“阿银！这几个混蛋不仅插队还敢摸我，看我不揍死他！”

“呵呵，那你下手轻一点哦！我怕这几个人不禁打！”银时环视众人，冷笑了一声。  
其实银时知道，神乐的散打是很厉害的。但就是看不过男生欺负女生，所以必须要站出来帮她说话！

饭堂的中间顿时推推搡搡地打了起来，好在上千人的地方有几个人拉扯，就算是惊动了老师，挤进来的时候人也早就跑得无隐无踪了。

银时拽着神乐拼命往教学楼的方向跑去，边跑边开心地放声大笑。

忽然，银时停下了脚步。三楼办公区的阳台上，有人正看着他，那冰冷的视线几乎要将他冷冻起来。  
是土方十四郎。  
银时缓缓松开拉着神乐胳膊的手，脸上的表情和吃了黄莲差不多，他窘迫地抓着头发回望着老师。

被土方老师用那种眼神瞪着，银时觉得世界末日都要来了。

==============================================================

分不了的手 P6 飞鱼de深蓝梦境

“今天的课就上到这里。”  
下午最后一节课是的农业环境工学， 整节课坂田银时只听到了这一句话。表情有些木纳地看着土方老师，追逐着他的眼睛，企图从那严肃认真的表情中获得一些讯息，哪怕是零点一秒的对视都能引起心灵的颤动。

但是，土方却一眼都没有看银时。

尽管如此，银时心中居然还萌生了一丝窃喜。土方生气了，说明自己成功引起了他的注意。我是不是该去跟他说点什么呢？就在他浮想联翩的时候，下课铃响了。

“坂田君，你到我的办公室来一下。”  
诶？这是什么情况？！

银时紧张地吞咽了一下，慢慢地站起身来。

土方十四郎的脊背挺地很直，步伐平稳手臂自然摆动着，银时忽然想起了那天泳池看到他身体的情景。哪怕是穿着最普通的教师要求穿着的黑色系西装，土方老师肃穆的气质和优雅的性感也掩饰不住。但是，这严阵以待的架势不会是又想揍我了吧？！银时默默地跟在土方的身后，忐忑不安地想着对策。

“把门关上。”  
走进办公室的时候，其他老师已经下班了。土方边说着，走到了自己的办工桌前。

“老师，请问有什么事？”密闭的环境里，激增了银时的不安。

土方摆弄着电脑，几分钟后抬起头来，“亚洲农业新课题学术交流会，你有听说过这个吗？”

真的假的？！ 叫我过来难道就说这个吗？

银时愣了一下，眨巴着猩红色的眼睛答道：“听说过，2月28日在京都。”  
“有兴趣参加吗？教务处给了三个名额，一个老师带两个学生。”  
“有什么要求吗？”

“准备课题论文，涉及课题可持续性、可应用性、经济价值三个方面，还有新课题的进展资料，需要做成PPT。还有三个多月，你有什么好的想法，现在开始准备都来得及。”一提到专业，土方整张脸都放着光。

“那么，另一个学生，您想推荐谁？”

“ 共生持续社会学的冲田总悟，他虽然是大一，但是他是以高中考试第一名的成绩考入农工大学的，很优秀的学生。我想带你们两个参加。”

“我知道了，考虑一下明天给您答复可以吗？”银时面无表情地看着土方，心想自己紧张了一节课，土方竟然只为了说这些事，不由地有些生气。

“可以。”土方点了点头。经过半分钟奇怪的沉默之后，他开口道：“你可以走了。”

“老师，没别的事要问了吗？”银时的视线直逼向老师。

“唔......没有了。”下意识地避开了对方的视线，土方继续操作着电脑，屏幕的光线照在他脸上显得有些惨白。

“那么，老师昨天为什么会露出那种表情？”银时的脸颊抽动了一下，决定由自己先开口。

“......”土方敲击键盘的手停了下来，微微颤抖着。

“老师是觉得我拉谁的手都无所谓吗？”

“.......”  
银时的眼睛，有着异于常人的猩红颜色。偶尔和他对视，就会有种被野兽盯上的感觉。居然被看得那么透，我这老师真是失败啊.......此刻土方喉咙又干又痒，发不出声音。

见他沉默不语，银时冷笑了一声直接走了过去。

“老师你是......吃醋了吗？”银时的手轻轻抬起他的下巴，半开玩笑地说着。碰到那皮肤时，土方的身体颤抖了一下。

“才没有！你别碰、碰我......”那手指轻轻滑过喉结的时候，恐惧感顿时弥漫全身。

银时轻笑了一声，扯出他的领带：“老师真是狡猾。被我看到那种表情，还能当做什么事都没发生过吗？”

“你想让我说什么？对男老师纠缠不休，一面抓着女孩子的手开心得笑，让我教育你不要乱发情吗？”

如同被那赤色的瞳孔夺去了灵魂，直到衬衣扣子被解开第三颗，胸口白得刺眼的皮肤露了出来，土方这才艰难地抓住他的手腕，“臭小子你耍人也要有个限度！给我滚！”

银时愣了一秒，接着——

桌子和地面摩擦出了刺耳的声音，资料被弄得乱七八糟。说时迟那时快，银时将土方从办公桌前拽了起来，堵住那张吵个不休的嘴，紧紧搂住他的腰让他动弹不得。舌头强硬地顶开齿关，撅住舌根用力地吮咬着，来不及喂送的涎液顺着唇角滴落，呼吸都变得很困难。

=========================================================

分不了的手 P7 飞鱼de深蓝梦境

土方此刻的脑子里一片混沌，他没想到事情竟然变成了这样。紧握着拳头却没办法再次动手。银时那温热的手顺着他的脊背摸到腰的时候，他整个人都僵住了。蓝色的眼睛瞪着银时低吼道：“我是你老师！”

“你已经下班了。”  
银时微笑了一下，扳过他的肩膀使劲儿一按，土方的脸就和办公桌来了一次亲密接触。

“喂！坂田你混蛋！快放开我——！”这危险的姿势令土方惊叫出声，反扭着的手腕被抓得生疼。银时的手在他胸口摩裟着，蹭过乳首时传来轻微触电地感觉，他心跳骤然加快。

银时这下来了兴致，掐住那小小的一粒揉捏着，直逼得土方发出一声声细软的呻吟。

“老师，我想要你。”  
银时贴着那白皙的后颈窝亲吻着，喘着粗气呢喃道。见土方颤抖得厉害，一把抓住他的手按在自己的股间：“老师，我是认真的。”

好硬。  
土方甚至能感受到它的脉动，隔着裤子都能感觉到那非同一般的尺寸和温度。任由他的性器在臀部上蹭着，浑身变得燥热异常。随着裤子掉落，内裤里的脆弱被他擒住揉捏着，土方难以抑制地叫出声。  
“是不是......让你做了，就肯.......罢手？”  
肉冠敏感的顶端被剐蹭着，土方的膝盖发软得有些站不住了。被学生脱了裤子，再没有比这更丢人的事，而且越来越强烈的欲望令他连拒绝都做不到。他羞愤地闭上眼，从咬紧的牙关中迸出几个字。

“唔......”  
银时没有回答他，把衬衣向上推，让他线条优美的腰线露出来，抓住浑圆结实的双臀揉捏着，焦急地环视着办公室。

“你忍一下！”  
“那是山村老师的——啊！”  
土方短促地叫了一声，巨痛令他眼角浮起了泪。银时从旁边桌上抓来一支护手霜，用它做了是润滑剂，手指蛮横地刺入了那嫩穴。

“唔！呀~!”  
事到如今，除了迎合他没有别的办法。土方努力让身体放松下来，黏膜被他手指搅动着，蹭到敏感点时身体强烈的反应是根本掩饰不了的。为了抚慰因痛感疲软的阴茎，银时极尽温柔地爱抚着他，快感像一道道闪电划过大脑。

这甜腻的呻吟声，是我发出的吗？他紧握的手将掌心抠出一道道血痕。

“老师，对不起.......”  
银时看了看满手都是土方的蜜液，而那颤抖的腰部忍不住轻轻摇动着。下腹涨得发疼，他也已经忍到极限了。

“臭小子！要说对不起就拔出去......哈！”身体被蛮横地打开，敏感的肠道承受着难以想象的冲击。土方浑身都冒出冷汗，身后的人将性器一点点地送入他的身体，他觉得肺部的空气都被挤了出来，现在想骂人都发不声音。

“放松点，老师！等一等......会让你舒服的.....！”被那么用力的绞住，银时的侧颈动脉突突地跳动着，几乎要迸出血来。他从没像现在这样兴奋，得到了土方老师，就是这世界对他最好的馈赠。

土方的眼前一片模糊，泪水和汗水混成一片，他所有的感觉都被银时抓在手里了。肉体随着他的抽动而喜悦着，欢腾的欲望叫嚣着。渐渐地，有陌生的快感从身体深处涌上来，将他淹没，将他吞噬。

银时……银时.......  
他心底默默地唤着正在侵犯他的男人的名字，灵魂亦为之战栗。  
甚至，开始变得贪婪起来。  
每一次抽离，都会情不自禁地绞紧。  
说不定，我对他早就......  
唯一放不下的理由，就是——

正当他身心都不能自己的时候，银时突然抓住他的性器粗鲁地揉搓起来，并且开始了最后的冲刺。

“啊......哈......”银时低吼了一声，强行带他走向了高潮。

土方不甘心地呜咽了一声，湿黏的液体喷射在了办公桌边缘。银时紧紧地抱住他掌心贴在他的胸口，感受着即将崩溃的心跳。

“好重........滚开！”土方的嗓子已经彻底哑了。

银时这才从他身上让开，看着土方挣扎起身，右侧腹部桌角上咯出一片青紫，非常抱歉地说：“老师，对不起。”

“要说对不起的话，”土方的身体疼得他皱紧了眉，瞪着银时：“ 当初就不要这么做。”  
“老师，我是认真的。”

空气一度像水泥般凝重。  
“坂田，你听我说。这些话我只说一次。”  
土方蓝色的眼角湿湿的，带着前所未有的柔情与悲伤看着他，“我也是认真的，要当真是不愿意，也不会.......”

银时惊愕地看着土方，一时间竟不知道说什么。

“但是不管怎么说，我们不会有结果的。我是你老师，任何时候都不要忘记这一点。”身体的不适感令他额头上布满冷汗，手忙脚乱地从抽屉里翻出一支烟，颤抖着手指为自己点上，眯着眼睛说道：“呃……，该怎么说呢！现在的你根本配不上我。所以，我们分手吧！”

这算什么？冰火两重天吗？

银时自虐式地笑了笑，心脏抽搐般地疼痛起来。一时痛苦懊恼自己的冲动，一时又被老师的话幸福地晕眩。愈发看不懂土方在想什么，银时扯着头上的卷发疯狂地思考着，脸上的表情已然有些扭曲了。

“那么，要怎么做才算是配得上老师你呢？”赤红的眼睛充血后更加恐怖了，昂起下巴像是开玩笑般地问道，试图掩饰心中的惊涛骇浪。

“......至少业务能力到了不用喊我老师的程度吧！” 烟雾弥漫着遮挡住了土方的表情，淡然的语气仿佛在自言自语。

嘭！银时摔门离开了。他没有办法再继续呆下去。

我们分手吧！  
土方的话语如同重锤敲打在银时的心上。他此刻脑子一片空白，刚才的缠绵就像是一场梦，失去了真实感。

这一夜他都没办法入睡，走上天台望着满天的繁星，眼前浮现的依然是土方的脸。  
老师，你的心是石头做的吗？

======================================================

分不了的手 P8 飞鱼de深蓝梦境

那次荒唐的情事以后，土方请了两天病假。

高烧来势汹汹超出他的意料，忽明忽暗的梦境中，总是浮现银时的脸。身体的不适强化了梦境的真实感，土方在高烧的折磨中呻吟着。汗早已经湿透了被褥，有几次醒过来都是因为想喝水。不过，无论怎么难受，土方都没有后悔过。  
也没有后悔对银时说那些绝情的话。

放任自己的情感，和自己的学生在一起那是玉石俱焚的冲动行为。土方作为东京教育署副署长的亲戚，即便出了丑闻校方多半会掩盖过去，大不了把土方调任别校。而坂田银时，参考他大一时岌岌可危的成绩，大概会被冠以引诱老师的不良学生被劝退吧！如此，银时就彻底毁了。

土方当然知道银时是认真的，自己对他何尝不是认真的。但是在个人情感与银时的未来之间做权衡，分手——土方觉得这是最周全的选择。

而且，等到银时毕业之后，那时的自己也已经30岁了，这具身体将不再年轻，他也有可能会喜欢上别人。与其等到那时候在难舍难分，还不如现在分开。

土方紧紧抓住胸口的衣服，心痛的感觉就像缠住脖子，令他难以呼吸。

===============================

几天后的一个中午，土方正在办公室里休息。他正在为“亚洲农业新课题学术交流会”做准备，除了上课之外的时间都用在了自己的课题上，要参加其他的活动只能挤时间来做。

忽然，传来一阵敲门声。  
“进来。”他头也没抬应声道。

“老师的午餐就吃这种东西吗！”进来的是坂田银时，他瞟了一眼土方手里啃了一半的三明治，以及烟灰缸里几个抽了一半的烟头。

土方十四郎着实没想到会是他，颇为尴尬得擦了擦手，停下手边的工作问道：“坂田君有什么事吗？”

“前几天您说的京都的学术交流会，我愿意参加。”银时将做好的大纲放在他桌子上：“我会认真准备的。”

“好的。学习……也请努力。”土方浏览着上面的内容，语重心长地说。

土方请假的事，银时很想问候一下，然而看到他之后，却怎么也开不了口。向老师低头致礼后，往日没什么精神的眼睛此刻透出坚决的光彩：“这是自然，我可不想被人看不起。”

看着银时离开，土方的心里五味杂陈。银时并没有放弃，而且认真地朝这个目标前进着。

我也应该拿出做老师的态度来吧！  
土方看了看日历，差不多是该去实验园收集数据的时间了。  
那么，一起加油吧！

================================

“银时，下个月要和你一起去京都参会的人是叫冲田总悟吧？”新八趴在床上正在玩着手游，和在书桌上写作业的银时有一句没一句地聊着天。

“嗯。不知道是谁，明明是个学弟也不来拜会学长，屌得很呢！你知道他？”

“唔……见过一次，还是神乐带过来一起吃饭的时候。”新八想了一下继续说，“听说是个很厉害的家伙，成绩好身手也不错。”

“很能打吗？”  
“听说能和小神乐打个平手。”  
“嘁！不过是个傲慢的小鬼罢了。”银时不以为然地说。

“对了，听说土方老师好像也挺能打的。”  
新八突然话锋一转提到土方，银时心头一颤故作镇定地说：“是吗？我不知道啊！”

“听地藏菩萨说的，让我们不要得罪土方老师！”新八停下手边的游戏，望着他说：“跆拳道六段，而且剑术也有段数哦！你看他外表斯文，平时也有健身呢！没想到那么厉害！”  
“呵呵，确实很厉害。”他干笑了两声。  
关于这一点，银时已经有了亲身体会。说到健身，他忽然想起很久没有去游泳了。

“银时今天只有七度，你也要去游泳吗？”新八见他在收拾犹豫的衣服，连忙提醒道。  
“再不练都忘了怎么游了！”

快要放寒假了，会来游泳池的人也特别少。池底的灯光被水反射到顶棚，随着水波的晃动，整个游泳馆呈现出梦幻般的景象。

但是会选择这个时间过来游泳的，并不只有他一个人。

有个男人刚刚从泳池中露出头，撑起双臂坐到台阶上休息，那人正是土方十四郎。

银时迟疑片刻，还是走了过去。

====================================================================================

分不了的手 P9 飞鱼de深蓝梦境

“坂田君，去医院复查了吗？医生说可以游泳了吗？”土方将浴巾顶在头上。

“老师怀疑我的身体素质吗？您不是试过了吗？”银时半开玩笑地说，看到土方裸露的身体，水珠顺着胸口滑落到腹肌上，他按捺不住心底欲念翻滚，干脆一头扎进泳池里。

“啧！少胡说。”土方脸微微泛红，接着问道，“下个月要一起去京都的冲田总悟，你们见过面了没有？”

“谁管他！到时候自然会见到。”银时游到土方脚边，抬头看着他：“老师，再游一会儿怎么样？”

“水温太低，不能游了。”土方用毛巾擦着头发，慢慢地说道：“冲田君就是那样子，有点孤僻的，还说什么只要自己足够优秀，就不需要和人打交道。”

说道冲田，土方嘴角扬起一丝浅笑。银时不快地皱起了眉，“哦～您不是他们的老师，却很了解他呀！”  
“因为他真的很优秀啊。”  
“一直就冲田冲田的，吵死了！”

银时突然抱住他没在水中的小腿，土方吓了一跳，冲着他嚷道：“你干什么！放开我！”

噗通！

土方还没搞清楚状况，就被拉到水里。银时从后面搂住他，双臂搂在他的胸前。背心贴在银时胸口时候，火热的体温令他颤抖着。土方不知道，他的怀抱竟然这么暖。”

“我还是第一次这样抱着你！呵呵，老师现在还害羞吗？”看他慌张的样子着实可爱，银时在他耳边轻声说着。

“混蛋！万一被人看到了不得了，快点放开我！”土方压低嗓子低吼着，即便是这样，游泳馆里还是清楚地回荡着两个人说话的声音。

“都没有好好地摸过你，就这样被甩太不公平了吧！”边说着，银时的手开始在他赤裸的身体上摩裟着，在冰冷的水里面，很是贪恋那温热的掌心，土方忍不住轻叹出声。  
“老师，你小声一点喔！”

“水、水真的好冷......银时，让我、我上去！”土方感觉到肌肉在抽搐，连忙说道。

土方慌乱之中叫了他的名字，他心中不由地窃喜。这时他发现土方的身体失温得很厉害，于是趁着机会提出了新的要求：“老师，我们三个人去京都的时候，我要和你睡一个房间。”

“哈？不、不可能！”听到这话，土方心脏都慢了一拍，牙齿冷得咯咯作响。  
银时咬着他耳朵再次说道：“那你要答应我，不能和他睡一个房间。”一边说着，手探入了他的泳裤。

“啊！哈.....”土方大腿内侧肌肉紧绷着，隐私部位被人揉捏着，再这样下去恐怕后果不堪设想，他哆嗦地应声：“好、好......保证不和他....睡一个房间。可以了吧！混蛋！我腿抽筋了！”

“成交。”  
银时难以地说道，然后带着土方游向岸边，双手扶着他的腰部，将他送上了去。

望着水里那人狡黠的微笑，土方忽然觉得自己好像又中了他的圈套。 

时间过得飞快，寒假结束后就要开始准备去京都的事情了。土方十四郎等三人的住址并不是都在东京，所以约定提前两天到京都集合。这样以来，老师还有时间在给学生们做一些指导，针对论文的给出意见。

这一天下午的4点半，三个人陆续出现在京都春阳酒店的大厅里。坂田银时和冲田总悟也终于第一次碰面了。冲田总悟，身高170左右，衣着干净整洁，他有着一头浅栗色的头发，樱桃色的眼睛，白净稚气的脸庞难掩鬼畜的气质。从两人看到对方第一眼开始，空气中就充斥着火药味，交错的视线中几乎可以看到电光火石。

“我说你们两个，给我差不点！”土方瞪着剑拔弩张的二人，“现在我去办理住宿手续，把身份证明给我。”

“我不要和这家伙住一个房间！”土方和冲田同时说道。

“老师，干脆一人一间，大家都没意见。”银时双手抱拳，挑着眉毛提出建议。

“学校可没有那么多费用给我们一人一间房！”土方没好气地怼回去。

“既然有人想要一个人睡一间，那么我就和老师一间房好了。”冲田翘起二郎腿，毫不退却地和银时对视着。

哼，果然不是个省油的灯。  
银时眯着眼睛没有继续这个话题，而是望向土方：“老师，您的意见呢？”

土方愣住了。那眼神分明在提醒他那天在泳池中答应过的事，赤红的眼睛几乎要射出剑来。土方暗暗地想道：这家伙恐怕不是要和我睡一间，主要还是不想让我和冲田一个房间吧！

看透了这一点，土方无奈地叹了口气。

“都别说了，我和坂田一间房。”  
土方看到银时的脸上再次浮现那种狡黠的笑容，心中升腾起不好的预感。

================================================================================

分不了的手 P10 飞鱼de深蓝梦境

办好入住手续，一行人拿着房卡往电梯走去。土方的房间被安排在11楼，而冲田的房间则在12楼。

“不在同一层的话会很不方便吧？”冲田望着手中的房卡。  
“有什么不方便的？不在同一层不是更加自由了吗？”银时暼了他一眼。

“是吗？不知道是谁更加自由了，哼！”  
“都给我住嘴！只不过隔了一层楼，不会有太大的不方便。”土方训斥道，一听到他们争论他的头马上就疼起来。

“现在回房间休息一下，六点钟在餐厅集合。有事就打电话。”土方对冲田简单交代后，便和银时在11楼下了电梯。

“老师，为什么不把我们安排在同一楼？”银时将行李放下，望着正在脱外套的土方。

“我先去洗澡，敢乱来杀了你哦！”  
土方没有理会他的问题，而且拿起便服去了卫生间。

害怕被那小子听见声音吗？  
银时将双臂枕在脑后，窃笑了一下。土方在这些方面很谨慎，可能也猜到接下来的几天朝夕相处，他不可能全身而退吧！想到要和土方共度四个夜晚，他就兴奋地几乎要跳起来。

打开淋浴器，热水从上至下撒下来，将疲惫和寒意驱散。大概是过于紧张，脱去衣服前，反复确认门已经锁好。不要把两个房间安排在同一层楼，的确是他刚到酒店时候，向酒店提出的要求。不想让别人看到，他和银时之间的这些“不正常”。

明明都已经说了分手，结果自己还是没有办法拒绝他的要求。土方的手指在身上各处滑过，虽然不愿意承认，这具被银时拥抱过的身体，潜意识里却始终在渴望着着他。

我这算什么老师啊！不断有水从头发上流下来，土方愧疚地闭上了眼睛。

===============================

餐厅是在酒店的三楼。冲田总悟过来的时候，土方和坂田银时已经在那里等他了。  
“按照学校的差旅标准，我们的晚餐是吃定制套餐。”土方将菜单在他们两人的中间，“喜欢吃什么样的口味，自己来选吧！”

“老师，我们难得来京都，不要吃一下地方特色吗？”冲田鄙夷地看了一眼菜单。  
“我吃炸鸡块咖喱饭。”银时粗鲁地打断他，“冲田君，现在不是耍富二代威风的时候吧！”

又开始了！  
土方严厉的目光分别在他们脸上流转，抬高音量说：“喜欢吃什么就自己去点，但是学校不会负担这部分费用。还有，这里是餐厅，不要影响到其他人用餐。”  
老师的训斥还是还是起到一定作用的，两个人点了餐之后默默地吃着，餐桌上难得的安静。

“老师，等会要帮我们检查论文吗？”总悟用勺子舀着海鲜炒饭往嘴里送着，眼看就要吃完了。

“是的，先帮你看看论文吧！明天再看其他的。“  
土方的碗里是牛肉土豆盖饭，不过被厚厚的蛋黄酱盖住了，现在已经看不出来原本的面目，天知道为什么他会喜欢这种东西，这对于每一个和他一起吃饭的人来说都是煎熬。

坂田银时往他盘子里望了一眼，胃里面直泛酸。听到土方的安排，他搅拌着自己的咖喱饭，竟一点胃口也没有了。

“老师，那我也一起去吧！顺便看看学弟的水平怎么样？”坂田抬起眼望着土方，非常诚恳地要求着。

”我特别讨厌在学习的时候有人围观。“总悟抢在老师回答之前，提出了强烈地反对。  
“你在房间休息，也可以出去转转，自己安排。”土方白了银时一眼，态度有些强硬。

“我知道了。”  
忽然，银时感到一阵恶寒。不知道是不是错觉，刚才冲田冲着他邪恶地笑了一下。这让他坐如针毡的视线，绝对不是什么善意。冲田总悟，就是一个带着天使面具的小恶魔。这是银时看到他第一眼时就产生的感觉，而且坚信绝对不会错。

================================

目送土方老师和总悟离开餐厅后，银时径直去了二楼的咖啡厅。一口气点了三个草莓圣代，还有黑森林蛋糕和一杯摩卡。邻座的客人瞠目结舌地看着这数量惊人的甜点，而银时大吃特吃中似乎并没有体会到平时吃甜食的愉悦感。

没错，脑海里反复交错的是上次做爱时土方马上要哭出来的表情，还有那个小恶魔的笑容。冲田总悟并没有表现出对土方老师有那种意思，但是为什么对自己有那么强的攻击性呢？不过，银时对他也几乎是本能的没有好感就是了。

凡是没有绝对.。  
我在遇到土方之前，也不知道会对男人产生欲望，特别是抱过他以后.......

腾！银时忽然站了起来。软座靠背椅发出哐啷的声音，他大步离开了咖啡厅。

==================================================================

分不了的手 P11 飞鱼de深蓝梦境

冲田总悟的论文大约有四千字，思路非常清晰，除了个别词汇需要修改之外，并没有什么大的问题。帮他修改完，又仔细检查了错别字。前前后后也只用了二十分钟。

“已经可以拿出去打印了，注意制作封面的时候，把学校以及学号写清楚。”土方这样说道。“PPT明天再来检查吧！关于演讲的顺序，还有时间把握，你今晚上也想一下，明天下午我们可以先练习一下。”

“我知道哦！辛苦您了老师！”总悟低头向土方致礼的时候，房门突然传来了急促的敲门声。当然能猜出是谁，总悟和土方相视一眼叹了口气：“果然还是追过来了。”

“老师！” 门被打开的那一霎，银时睁大的眼睛第一时间望向土方。  
那人正侧身坐在桌前，脸色有些发青地瞪着他：“你干什么？”

“你没有给我房卡。”  
银时并没打算进去，抓着乱糟糟的头发：“不好意思，打扰你们了。”

“冲田君，你早点休息吧！明天早上8点半在餐厅碰面吃早餐。“土方拿起外套，边走边说道。

“是——。”冲田故意拖长着声音，一副“我知道你秘密”的讨厌模样看着银时，然后关上了房门。  
在这之前，银时也地回瞪了他一眼。

回到房间后，气氛变得有些奇怪。  
土方没有看银时，也没有和他说话，坐在床上胡乱地按着遥控器。被银时用那种拙劣的理由强拉回来，还真是孩子气！不过，密闭的空间里两个人单独相处，土方的紧张感根本掩饰不了，生怕一开口就会泄露自己作为年长者的胆怯。

“我去洗澡了。”  
“好。”  
.......  
“老师，有付费的节目可以看吗？”  
“你想看就点播吧！这部分费用你不用担心。”  
........  
两个人难以为继的对话，终于在电视节目播到一半的时候爆发。  
“啊......啊！还要！唔......好热！”

“坂田！你点的这是什么！”没想到坂田银时点播的竟然是成人节目！

身材火辣的女优和黑人在火热交缠中，私密部位的特写和夸张的表情，看到这种镜头令土方的脸像火烧一样，他生气地冲着银时吼道。

“呼.......呼.......”  
睡着了？不可能吧？十分钟左右的时间，银时竟然歪在床上睡着了。

最可恨的是遥控器在那家伙的手里握着！  
那么好强爱使坏的人，睡着了之后表情也是很安详淡然的嘛！不过，看那么刺激的节目也能睡着吗.......土方轻轻地去掰他握住遥控的手指。

“啊！”  
银时那猩红的眼睛睁开的瞬间，土方惊得动弹不得，下一秒就被他压倒床上。

看着他涨得通红的脸，银时不禁笑着说：“怎么了？老师看成人节目受不了吗？”

“臭小子果然是装睡！你点这种节目要干什么？”土方的瞪圆的眼睛让人联想到发怒的猫。“再不放手我要打人了！”

“住酒店不看成人节目还是男人吗？老师不会没看过吧？”银时一边调侃着，一边将手探入他的衣服里抚摸着那光洁的皮肤，“唔？老师看这种节目不会想要吗？” 

“看这种恶心的东西，谁会——哈......”银时指腹按着他乳尖顶端轻轻拨弄着，细密的快感立刻扩散开来。电视里传出的各种充满魅惑的呻吟声，刺激的他比平时更加敏感了，忍不住轻叫了一声。

“这样就有感觉了吗？老师好色诶！”银时故意压住他的下半身蹭来蹭去，那鼓胀的部位就是最好的解释，身体的反应永远是最诚实的。

“坂田！住手——！你敢乱来的话，我不会再原谅你！”土方的声音有些颤抖，银时的手已经顺着裤子的边缘滑进去了。

“哈.....哈.....”性器被颇有技巧的揉搓着，快感唤醒了男人的兽性。土方抓住银时的手，却发现根本不能撼动他分毫。

“那就.......不要原谅！”银时的眼神显得有些悲伤。在得到这男人这件事上，他已经不准备再去征求土方的意见了。

没办法思考其他，所有感觉被欲念带走。有好几次，银时的手在最后关头松了劲儿，这残酷的爱抚令他无法达到高潮。那蓝色的眼睛里渐渐浮起水光，几乎要开口乞求了，桌上的手机忽然响了起来。

“让、让开！ 是我的手机！”土方着急地说。  
“老师，这种时候还要接电话吗？”银时轻轻地在他的乳尖上舔了一下。  
“可能是有急事，快、快让开。”他颤抖着挺起上半身，已经是心急如焚了。

“那你答应让我做。”银时不依不饶地握紧那里，注视着土方的眼神像极了野兽。

本就涨得难受，被恶意抓紧，土方的俊脸扭曲起来，他沙哑着嗓子说：“知道了.......我知道了！你快松手啊混蛋！”

土方狼狈地从床上爬起来，发现电话居然是教务处主任久我打来的。  
简单的通话后，土方开始穿外套了，还没能得到纾解的下半身令他的姿势开起来有些奇怪。

“老师，您这样子.......是要出去吗？”银时不敢相信地看着他，那潮红的荷尔蒙爆炸的脸，能出去见人吗？

“教务处主任来了！我要去接他一下。”被弄成这副样子，土方的心情可想而知，冲进卫生间用冷水好好洗了把脸，让即将沸腾的血冷静下来。  
几分钟后，土方便离开了房间。

可是.......我这儿这么处理啊？银时皱着眉头看了看贲张的股间，电视里的激情场面无异于火上浇油，他烦躁地关掉了电视，将被子蒙在头上。

地藏菩萨.......吗？  
你是魔鬼吧？！银时狠狠地骂了一句。 

=========================================================================

分不了的手 P12 飞鱼de深蓝梦境

土方十四郎回到酒店的时候，已经夜里11点多了。将主任久我送去了冲田的房间，踏着沉重的脚步往11楼走去。很显然，久我并不是单纯让他去接车。那男人平时嘻嘻哈哈的，实际上对学校的每件事都放在心上的。他做了五年的学校教务处主任，不是没有道理。

房卡贴在门上，电子锁开启的声音在寂静的楼道显得有些刺耳。房间没有开灯，坂田银时大概已经睡着了。难得的独处，勃发的性致被扰乱，恐怕他气得不轻吧！

土方并没有开灯，而是进了卫生间。锁上门，坐在马桶盖子上默默地抽着烟。第一次抽烟是大一，为了搞论文常常熬夜，尼古丁有很好的提神功效，而且也容易让人冷静下来。谁知道烟瘾越来越大，如今已经是戒不掉的程度。为人师表带着一身烟味确实不好，所以他才特别注意个人卫生，至少站在讲台上的时候，不会让敏感的学生们讨厌。

银时，他也习惯了这味道吗？.......

银时喜欢什么？讨厌什么？土方发现除了知道他智商高成绩优秀以外，自己对他一无所知。基本是半推半就地接受了银时的热情，但是自己却用所谓“老师的自尊”制造了一个坚不可摧的外壳，将自己的心封闭起来。  
这样做，是不是太自私了点？

土方望着渐渐散开的烟圈，陷入了一阵沉思。

坂田银时侧身躺在床上，从老师离开房间到现在他一刻也没有睡着。  
老师又开始胡思乱想了。年长几岁了不起吗？总是一副瞻前顾后的样子。银时心里暗暗地思付着，若是听他的话分手，若是不用强的，最后只会失去他。

忽然，银时听到脚步声。正朝他的床边而来，他刚刚翻过身子，嘴上就传来温热的触感，那熟悉的烟味袭来，是土方正在吻他。银时先是一惊，随后展开双臂搂住他：“老师来兑现承诺了吗？”

像是不给他说话的机会，土方的舌尖探入他的口腔内激情且热情地索吻着。银时坐了起来，手忙脚乱地扯开他的衬衣，抚摸着那光滑微凉的身体。

比银时更加迫不及待地褪去了多余的衣物，土方赤裸着身体坐在他的腿上，在那肩头和脖颈上亲吻起来。胸口贴在一起的时候，银时明显感觉到他颤抖了一下。土方的脊背很直，线条优美得让人爱不释手，抓到那两团臀肉大力地揉搓着，那男人的呼吸渐渐粗重起来。

”喂......老师！你干什么？啊！”  
黑暗中土方在移动位置，银时的性器忽然被一阵湿热包裹住，舒服地令他忍不住皱眉。性器被土方含住了，这突如其来的变化令银时有些不知所措，他轻轻地抚摸着土方头发，那发丝是如此的柔顺浓密。

土方没有回答，兀自在他股间活动着。他没有为任何人做过口活，男人浓烈的麝香气味使他晕眩，也使他迷醉，越发殷切地在那雄壮的肉茎上舔吮着，甚至为它抵住上颚时产生的颤动而窃喜。

“可以了，老师！”  
有好几次被他的牙齿咯到，但这笨拙的爱抚反而给银时很强的刺激，几分钟后银时有些吃不消了，捧起土方的脸。想去打开床头的台灯，土方却抓住了他的手，低声说道：“不要开灯！”

今天的老师很反常，开灯的话他会害羞吧！银时轻笑了一声，将土方重新抱在腿上，在那贲张的阴茎上摩擦了几下，那里已经湿透了，随即听到他闷哼了一声：“老师放松些哦......”

“唔.......”  
土方将头靠在银时的肩上，男人的手绕到他的后腰，顺着股缝在会阴和密蕾的位置滑动按揉着，正当他被这温柔的爱抚迷惑的时候，银时的手指忽然探入。措不及防地在他身体里探索着。按到某处时，土方的身体忽然弹起，硬挺的下体顶上银时的腹部，软软地叫了一声。

“好硬！”银时握着那痛苦地直流泪的家伙安慰着，一边舔着那小巧的耳垂半开玩笑地说道，土方紊乱的呼吸以及颤抖的腰令他很有满足感。于是悄悄地增加了探入的手指，拷问式地按揉着让他舒服的位置。

如果能让老师说出“想要”，就算事后被他打死都值得了，银时舔了下嘴唇。

“哈.....唔......”  
土方断断续续地呻吟着，情不自禁地将脸贴在银时的脖子蹭着，大腿内侧的肌肉有些痉挛，却怎么也不开口说话。

“都这时候了，老师还放不开吗？”  
银时有些不满地说。但是土方已然情动，那穴口湿哒哒的一片，再继续下去将是两个人的折磨。

男人架起土方的腰，将自己滚烫的性器抵住那穴口，一点点地挺进着，然后在胸口上温柔地亲吻着，滚烫的唇瓣擒住早已经硬如石子的乳首凌虐起来。

“唔……哈……”土方呓语般地呻吟着。  
身子很热，血液就像是要沸腾了一般。情欲侵蚀了土方的灵魂，只有在银时每一次进出的时候才能得到片刻满足。那粗硬的部位毫不留情地进攻着，带来毁灭般的快感。他昂扬的性器夹在两人中间，激烈的摩擦过程中使那里又痛又痒。土方开始焦虑起来，急于达到高潮的他伸手去抚慰自己。

就满足这小子一次吧！土方恍惚中这样想道。

啊！好舒服！  
坐在身上的男人放浪形骸般的扭动着腰部，随着手上套弄的动作，后穴突然收紧。冲顶的愉悦感令他忍不住起鸡皮疙瘩。即将来临的高潮，银时咬紧牙关扣住老师的腰奋力冲撞起来。

“呀！”  
随着身体剧烈的颤抖，土方嘶哑地叫了一声，两个人同时射精了。他紧紧抱住银时的肩膀，如同婴儿哭泣般低吟着。全身早已经汗湿透，将身体的重量托付给银时。身体紧紧相拥了好几分钟，土方才渐渐恢复过来。

“老师，其实是想和我分手吧？”  
银时急促地喘息着，搂着他轻声说道，怀里的身体僵硬了一下，依然没有作声。

================================================================

分不了的手 P13 飞鱼de深蓝梦境

“我知道了。”在那人湿润的眼角温柔地吻着，银时先生说着：“我以后不会再碰老师了。”

“.......”土方紧咬的牙齿咯咯作响，心脏抽搐般地疼痛。

“放心，我会好好地完成学业，还有自己的课题。“  
“.......”  
“总之不会让老师为难了。”

“那就这样吧！”  
土方拼命地呼吸着，却还是喘不上气，他挣扎着从银时的身上起来，摇摇晃晃地朝浴室走去。

银时仿佛听到浴室里的哗啦啦的水声中，有土方努力压抑的哭泣声。

分手炮吗？土方那么反常，多半就是这个意思吧！  
结果，还是被老师耍了。银时难受极了，无奈地叹了口气。 

================================

“土方老师，学生们对你的评价挺高，这是好事情。只不过，和学生走得太近始终不太好，还是要注意一下。”教务处主任久我在进入酒店大厅前叫住了土方。

“诶？不好意思，是发生了什么吗？”土方担忧地问道。

“有人将游泳馆里的监控送到我这里了。”久我圆圆的脸上浮起一丝阴霾，转而安慰他道：“啊，不过你放心，我已经删掉了。”

游泳馆？！  
土方脑海深处传来一声巨响。那天的事情被人看到了吗？他深蓝色的眼睛突然张大，脸色惨白地注视着久我，却发不出任何声音。

“坂田银时也是不错的学生，大一的时候就在国外网站发表过立意新颖的论文。他如果能继续深造的话，必定是个好苗子啊！”久我笑了起来，一如往常“地藏菩萨”般的笑容。

“真是万分对不起！”土方向他行了个九十度的大礼，心中却对他充满了感激。

“呀呀呀！土方老师不要那么客气！那孩子毕竟还年轻嘛！”久我停顿了一下继续说道，“到底能不能成才，不妨再考验他一下吧！”

“非常感谢您的建议！”

土方洗完澡回到床上觉得浑身都虚脱了，他想起久我的忠告，才明白自己的不坚定，差点毁掉两个人的前程。这一次的分手，由银时提出来，恐怕是最好的结果。

如果他能明白在校期间的师生恋不会有好结果，一定会体谅自己的苦心。  
思绪万千中，土方进入了深度睡眠。

===============================

第二天早上，四个人在餐厅碰了面。

坂田银时一脸清爽得像是什么都没发生的样子，土方却没办法不去在意。这微妙的气氛，冲田敏锐地察觉了有些不对劲。

“老师今天睡得不太好啊？”  
“可能是换了地方睡不踏实吧！”土方喝了一口味增汤答道。  
“我还以为是某些人让老师没休息好呢！”总悟瞟了一眼银时。  
“唔？这么说起来......昨晚上我们看成人节目了嘛！”

噗——！  
银时的语出惊人，土方几乎将汤全部喷出来，凶狠地瞪着：“混蛋你在胡说什么！”

“混蛋？”总悟和久我同时说道，他们没想到土方竟然也会爆粗口。

“对不起。”土方有些囧地擦了擦嘴。

“大家听我说几句！为了提高效率，这样吧！土方老师今天带着冲田君把PPT改好，由我来负责坂田君，时间充裕的话，明天还有时间可以在京都参观一下！呵呵！”久我摸着几乎就要秃顶的脑袋，笑呵呵地说着，“土方老师觉得怎么样？”

“按您说说的做吧！”土方恭敬地附和道，心里很感谢他不动声色地为自己解了围。

见土方如此露骨地回避自己，银时挺不是滋味，不过他已经接受这个事实了。老师，他到底是没能敞开心扉啊！

===============================

主任久我虽然已经很久没有在一线教课，但是带学生却很有一套。土方的论文中有几个不妥细节，都被他及时发现并更正了。本来对“地藏菩萨”还有一点偏见，现在完全刮目相看了，而且听他的点评，银时竟然一点压力都没有。

“PPT的第十七页和第十三页，调换一下位置，还有这个字体的颜色，尽量不要选用红色。第十九页，概念讲述的有些啰嗦了，你简化一下。”久我从电脑旁边让开，让银时开始操作。

大约过了十分钟，总算是完成了。银时也松了口气，给“地藏”倒了杯水。  
“土方老师，是个好老师呢！”

“嗯。”不知道“地藏”为什么会突然提起土方，银时轻轻地点了点头。  
“他为学生考虑的太多，有时候甚至会委屈自己。”久我接过茶杯喝了一口，做出被烫到的夸张表情，“所以啊，学生也要体谅老师的苦心。”

“其实我觉得您多虑了，毕竟大学生也都是成年人了！”银时笑着答道，心里却在揣摩他的话语。

“如果坂田君认为自己是成年人，就应该知道，有哪些事在哪些阶段是不能做的吧！”  
“........”

“对了，坂田君恋爱了吗？”  
“呃......应该说刚刚被甩了吧！”银时不好意思地抓着头发，早上没有认真打理，银色卷发显得有些乱。

“那么，努力成长为你爱的人期待的那种样子，到时候再去争取一把怎么样？”  
久我眯缝的眼睛带着温和的笑意，右手握紧拳头做了一个加油的手势。

银时怔怔地望着久我，心中激荡着的情感忽然趋于平静。这个矮胖的秃头男人，早已看透了所有事，而且用一种恰到好处的方法给予了他指点。不仅仅是学术上的，作为人生的导师都足以胜任。

难怪人家叫他“地藏菩萨”！银时嘴角抽动了一下，立刻站起身来向他深鞠了一躬：“谢谢您！谢谢您！”

“哈哈哈哈！果然是什么样的老师带出什么样的学生！”咧着嘴大笑的久我，看起来更像是“地藏”了，他将银时拉了起来。

“诶？”银时眨巴着眼睛，颇为不解的看着他。

“坂田君，趁他们还没有结束，带我去神社转转吧！”他有些囧地抓着头，“别看我一把年纪了，实际上是个路痴！”  
“好交给我吧！！”

和主任久我一起出去参观京都，坂田银时的心也渐渐明朗起来了。  
不再纠结于眼前的得失，而是朝更远的未来望去。  
那个未来，银时坚信有人正在等他。

老天不公，让他晚出生了六年。  
所以，没有更多时间蹉跎了。  
从天满宫出来，银时抬头望着湛蓝的天空，大吼了一声：“老师！你等着我！”

=======================================================================

交流会进行了两天，来自亚洲各国的科学家、农业大学的代表们一一阐述了对农业发展的趋势、新技术研发的目标、病虫害防治等等领域的看法和态度。久我纯太和土方十四郎代表的日本农工大学，站在了国际视角发表演讲并递交论文，这是非常值得自豪的事。在会议的当天，连校长和政府都来参会了。

交流会结束的当晚，主办方还举办了大型就会招待各国来宾。坂田银时对认识别国学生没有什么兴趣，一直流连在自助区，乐此不彼地品尝各种美味的食物。

“坂田君，你很喜欢吃甜食吗？”土方老师过去取水果的时候，发现银时已经在拿第三块蛋糕了。

“嗯，大脑喜欢糖分啊！没有糖分，脑子根本转不动。”他盘子里装着一小块蓝莓奶油蛋糕，塞进嘴里的时候露出非常愉悦的表情。

“但是有糖尿病风险吧！”  
“到真的得上了再说吧！”  
银时擦掉嘴角的奶油，一副认真绝不开玩笑的表情看着老师：“没有糖分，我会死哦。”

这是什么歪理？土方正要说出口，身后传来了冲田总悟的声音。

“坂田前辈，聊两句。”今天他穿的是农工大学的学生装，看起来更像个小孩子了。大概是走过来才发现土方，连忙低头道歉：“对不起，老师！”

“你们慢慢聊。”  
土方从他们身边移开的时候，开始有些担心了。这两个人从一见面就犯冲，能有什么好聊的......

“这是第一次听你叫我前辈，不会是看到我在台上演讲时候的英姿迷上我了吧？”

银时半开玩笑地看着总悟。他们已经离开了主会场，到了二楼的咖啡厅。学弟的煞有介事，令银时提高了警惕。

“怎么可能？前辈这副尊容，恐怕只有老师会喜欢。”总悟不屑地笑了一下，看到银时的脸上沉了下来，他解释道：“放心，我对你的事情不感兴趣。”

“找我到底什么事？直接点吧！”银时双手抱拳靠在墙上，直觉告诉他这个小恶魔不会有什么好事。

“本来呢，就是想看看神乐嘴里整天念叨的‘阿银’是个什么样的人物。”总悟樱桃色的眼睛里透出些许鄙视，“仔细看看你也没什么特别优秀的地方。”

“哦~~神乐啊.......”银时有种恍然大悟的感觉，他扯出一个奇怪的微笑，“你想要追求神乐，先来试探一下看我是不是竞争者吗？呵呵！”

“呃？！谁会想追那种野蛮的女生！”总悟脸微微泛红，大声地反驳道，“她说你有多么的优秀，我看来也就这样子。她恐怕不知道你是个会骚扰老师——”

“臭小子！你再敢乱说一个字，我马上废了你！”  
银时掐住他的喉咙，总悟顿时呼吸困难，脸都憋的通红，见他连连摆手求饶才松开手劲儿。知道总悟很能打，只有使出致命招才能让他就范。

“咳咳！我不会乱说的！”总悟剧烈地咳嗽了几声，瞪着他：“既然这样，我跟你就没有什么好斗下去的必要了。关于新课题的提案，一个系的老师会抽调几个人一起做，有没有兴趣比一下！”

参与课题并在论坛上发表论文，是有考研加成的。银时思考了一会，打了个响指：“OK，下一学年来比吧！”  
接下来，一点时间都不能浪费了。银时脑海里已经开始规划着新学年的时间安排了。 

===============================

两年后。

“坂田银时有篇论文获得了一个国际奖项第三名，刚才收到的email，你们也过来看看吧！”  
“真的假的，他又自己去发表了文章吗？”  
“我看看！”  
“亏得他还有时间写论文！”

办公室里这几天讨论的都是关于坂田银时的消息，土方十四郎表面上装作不在意，其实心里十分关注他。事实上，自从上次在京都回来之后，银时就再也没找过他，甚至连晚上游泳都没有再出现过。除了上课时必要的互动，去办公室交流学业的事，银时没有说过半句越礼的话。

他真的变成了土方十四郎的学生，一个陌生且勤奋的学生。

不知道从什么时候开始，银时变得很忙。  
上课，写作业，去实验园区像农民一样精耕细作地记录数据，写论文发表争取学分。天天早出晚归，就连同寝室的志村新八都很少看到他。更让人觉得不可思议的是，银时选择了跳级，也就是要用半年的时间去完成人家一年的课程。

教务处主任久我找土方过去谈话，说他报考了研究生的课程，最后一科的考核将在大四期末考试之后，但是实验园区还有他的样品的生长周期还没有结束，现在如果毕业那么实验要怎么进行？土方愣住了，他不知道银时想干嘛。

“去找他谈谈吧！”久我建议道，“那边的老师说，银时在培育一种奶油味的莲花白菜。真是个奇怪的学生呐。”  
“他一直都有点怪的。”  
“对了，下学期有新生入校。另外有个新实习老师要来报道，带大一的生物生产课。土方老师，我决定还是由你继续带农业环境工学科的课，怎么样？”

“我服从校方的安排。”  
主任正说着下学期的安排，土方却在想着银时的事，心不在焉地回答着。

明天是最后一门课考试，如果银时考试合格，他的大学生涯就要结束了。想到这里，土方的心情久久难以平静。

从老师的角度来说应该找他谈一下了，可是.......

咚咚咚！  
老师们大部分都进入了休假状态了。只有土方一人留在办公室，他正考虑要不要应声，对方已经喊出声：“请问土方老师在不在？”

打开门一看，竟然是坂田银时。土方先生愣了一下，然后回到办公桌前的座椅上。

“明天考完之后我马上要准备研究生考试，所以......可能没时间来和您道别。”银时的卷发长长了些，被外面的风吹得有些乱。他和土方对视了一眼立刻转向别处，淡淡地说：“毕业了以后，恐怕就不能住在学校了。那个——”

“不住在学校？那你在实验园区那边的样品怎么办？”

====================================================================

分不了的手 P15 飞鱼de深蓝梦境

土方点了支烟，烟雾渐渐飘散。银时闻到这熟悉的味道，刻意地让自己规回避：“样品的生长，我每天过来做记录就可以了。说起来，老师你也不希望我留在学校吧！”

听到这些话，就连烟灰掉落在桌子上，土方都没注意到。  
“你发表在国外论坛上的论文，我看到了，很优秀。”意识到自己在没话找话，连气氛都变得尴尬起来。

“谢谢老师，如果没别的事，我就先走了。”突然被老师表扬，银时不好意思的抓了抓后脑勺，然后低头致道别礼。

“坂田君！”  
在叫住银时的那一刻，其实土方并没有想好要说什么，就是觉得好像让他这么离开就真的失去了他。

银时的肩膀轻轻颤了一下，停住了脚步。

令人窒息的沉默后，土方低声说道：”明天的考试，要加油哦。”

“老师要说的就是这样些吗？”银时没有转过头，压抑的声音近乎呻吟：“我，已经尽力在按照老师的要求去做了。从明天开始，您就不再是我的老师了，感谢您一直以来，对我的‘照拂’。” 

“不.......”土方忽然失语，他的喉咙里被什么哽住了。  
见老师没有说话，银时悲伤地叹了口气，轻声说了句“再见”便推开了办公室的门。

他刚才说的是さようなら【注：日语中的这个词译文是“再见”，是长时间不再见面，甚至有永别的意思】。

土方心就快要跳出胸腔了，手背上湿湿的，他这才反应过来刚才失语的原因。  
坂田银时要展翅飞翔了，他再也不是那个在课堂上会一直盯着老师看的毛头小子了。 他几乎是靠着蛮力让自己快速成熟起来，再也不是那个发情起来会在办公室里拥抱老师的冲动小子了。

胃里抽搐般地疼痛起来，土方颤抖着手又点了支烟。  
这一次，是真正的分手了。  
连指尖的烟都被打湿了，他却没有意识到自己在流泪。 

===============================

新的学年开始了，一切又从头开始。对于老师来说，不过是重复着相聚和分别。但是不管经历过多少次，新生到来的兴奋感和送走毕业生的悲伤感，都依然会影响着老师们的心情。  
在通往学校单身老师公寓的路上，土方走到很慢，因为不断的有新生向他致礼，而他也很享受这青春朝气的笑脸。

到了今年初夏，我就30岁了。他苦笑了一下。被亲戚催促着婚恋的事就会接踵而来，真是麻烦啊.......

学校安排的单身公寓每间差不多30平，对于土方来说那样的空间足够大了。唯一的问题是没有电梯，而他的房间在五楼。慢慢地爬楼梯上去，狭长的楼道里有人在搬运东西，目测就在他的隔壁房间，大概是新来的老师吧！

土方今天没有心情去和新邻居打招呼，兀自打开自己的房门，明天就要上课，现在的他只想洗个澡，好好休息一下。  
嘭！  
正准备锁门，有人强硬地推门进来了：“好冷血啊！看人家搬家也不帮忙吗？”  
土方眼睛直楞楞地看着那人，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

居然是坂田银时！  
银色的卷发依然乱蓬蓬地，没什么精神的赤瞳此刻正透出要吃了他的眼神，经过一个假期他的脸色似乎好了些。要说有什么变化，就是他现在穿着西装，俨然一副成熟男人的气质。

“你、你.....你为什么会在这里？”土方有些语无伦次，被银时拉扯着进了房间。  
银时脱掉外套，一边扯着领带：“这职业装穿着真是难受！”

“我在问你，为什么会在这里？唔......”  
土方一肚子疑问，却被银时堵住了嘴巴，两人的唇瓣痴缠在一起，太久没有接吻，动作有些粗鲁。土方皱着着眉头使劲儿推开他，藏蓝色的眼睛瞪着他，那态度非常坚决，银时明白了如果不解释清楚，就有可能再次被他狠揍。

“诶？地藏菩萨没给你说吗？大一的生物生产课由我来教？”银时懒洋洋地回答着，三两下脱去土方的外套，手钻进他的衬衣里乱摸着。  
这么说起来，确实有这回事。不过.......

土方抓住他的手腕：“不是已经说了分手，再也不碰我了。你这又是什么意思？”  
屁股上的肉好像少了些......银时哪里管得了那么多，抓住那双臀抓揉着，两个人的下半身就这样紧紧地贴在以了一起，这猥亵般的爱抚手法令土方措不及防。

“唔？我说过吗？”银时停下了动作，思考了一会儿说：“原话是：老师是要和我分手吧？我知道了。我以后再也不会碰老师了。”  
........  
土方的眉心蹙动了一下，这些话他每次想起还会觉得难受，而这家伙却毫不在意地又重复了一遍。

“第一，不是我说：老师我们分手吧？第二，我说再也不会碰老师了。”银时一脸无辜地看着土方：“但是你现在不是我老师了，叫你一声前辈就算了不起了吧！”

“魂淡！你耍我是吧！”土方气得脸都要绿了，正当他骂人的时候，裤子掉落在了地上。  
银时脸上浮起温柔的笑，他抓住土方的手腕：“十四郎。”  
“谁允许你......”耳垂被轻舔着，那双手放肆地在他身上各处抚摸着，弄得土方的膝盖有些发软。“竟然叫我名字，太放肆了吧！”

“我不想再叫你老师了。不然你以为我这两年来的努力是为什么。”银时炙热的呼吸在他侧颈引起一阵轻颤。

“你放开我......”土方的声音已经没有说服力了。

“十四郎，我要抱你。”银时搂着他的腰，非常认真地看着他：“如果你现在还说要分手，我保证马上离开。”

大腿处被滚烫的硬物顶着，裸露的身体在银时的抚摸下产生了深深的渴望。结果这家伙又来趁火打劫了，土方的脸泛起了红潮，勾住他的脖子嘟囔着：“要做就快做，说那么多废话！”  
“了解！”

房间里充斥着荷尔蒙，精液和汗水的气息，几年来的忍耐纵欲得到了纾解。就好像是为对方做着弥补，用尽全力取悦彼此。到银时终于肯放开土方的时候，过多的情事令他连起身冲洗都做不到了。

土方这张英俊的脸和三年前没有改变分毫，只是现在他已经放下了心结，接受了自己。

坂田银时觉得这些年的辛苦都值得了，土方真的在未来等着他。  
说不定再努把力，有一天会被土方叫老师呢？

看了看怀里的昏睡过去的人，他不禁笑了。


	2. 《分不了的手》番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《分不了的手》番外，讲述的是坂田银时和土方十四郎成为同事以后的恋爱故事。

分不了的手 番外 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 

新学期开学才一个月，土方已经心神俱疲。

新生不好带是一回事，最让他头疼的是坂田银时自从当上老师以后，总会逮住一切时机的对他动手动脚。看到自己一脸窘迫，银时好像还特别得意。不仅如此，晚上回到寝室后也会找各种理由去他的房间，以至于没办法集中精神备课的土方只好留在办公室工作。

这是什么情侣热恋情节，是我太纵容他了吧……土方心里暗暗地想道。

今天上午土方只有一节课，正好可以抽出时间看从网上定来的英文资料书。不知不觉已经到了上午课程结束的时间。

嘭嘭！有人在敲窗户。  
一颗银发脑袋正贴在玻璃上，示意他打开窗户。

“坂田？你不去吃饭，又回办公室干什么？”土方将桌上的三明治丢进抽屉。

“我就是来找你的，一起去吧！”银时是专门过来邀请他的，“别老是吃那种没营养的东西了。”  
“你自己去吧！我想看会儿书。”土方指了指桌子上的书。“小林老师刚去饭厅，你现在过去应该能碰上他。”

“我说你啊……” 看出土方在推诿，银时皱起了眉头，“到底在怕什么？”

他叹了口气，抄起桌上的尺子，照着银时的胳膊上打了一下：“现在是上班中，你又在胡思乱想些什么？！赶快去吃饭吧！”

“痛！”银时惊叫了一声，胳膊上被打出了一道红印子，“明明是你精神太紧张，像是我要吃了你一样！”

“你少胡说！还不都是因为你........”土方话说到一半，听到楼道里有声音立刻住了口。  
“土方前辈，一起共事那么久，你连一顿饭都没有和我吃过。还说不是你紧张过度吗？”见他吞吞吐吐，银时干脆冲进办公室，那无辜的表情和学生时代的他并无二致。

土方哑然了，因为银时说的是真的。  
仔细想想，就算是普通同事，从不一起吃饭本身就够反常的了。半晌，土方抬起眼望着他，一脸严肃地望着银时：“那么今天就一起吃饭吧！不过，不要在学生面前拉拉扯扯……”  
“知道了！快点锁门吧！”

唉。  
在前往教师餐厅的路上， 土方不止一次听见了银时的叹气声。看着银时的背影，土方竟不知道如何开口。

=========================

下班后，坂田银时先去了实验园区查看样品的生长情况。莲花白菜作为十字科的蔬菜，特别容易生虫，银时改良了它的种子，这已经是第五代了。这是他非常重要的课题，几乎所有的业余时间都用在这上面了。

工作结束的时候已经是夜里十点了，但是他发现土方还没有回来。

一连五天，他们两人都没有单独相处过。  
再这样下去就要欲求不满啊......那家伙真的有那么忙吗？银时对着镜子里的自己，小声嘟囔着。

就连中午一起吃饭的时候，土方也没有多看他几眼。本以为自己当上实习老师以后能更方便和他相处，现在看起来都不如从前了。

银时不是没有注意到，最近土方在故意躲着自己。昨晚上他反省过了，除了趁土方在天台抽烟的时候偷亲了他，递钢笔给他的时候摸了他手，借故用他的电脑摸了他的腰之外，做爱的时候贪了点儿，好像......好像也没做其他的嘛！

难不成他生气了吗？银时的嗓子忽然干痒得难受，不自觉地吞咽了一下。思付再三，银时决定去办公楼去看一看。

土方第二天的备课教案已经做好了。办公室里只有台灯亮着，他摆了个自己舒服的姿势看书，时不时的看看手表。其实土方心里很清楚，这种逃避的情绪并不是讨厌银时，而是——

“土方前辈，我进来了哦。”是银时的声音，土方还没来得及说请进，他已经推门进来了。

“出什么事了吗？”土方见他的脸色不太好。  
“新学年开学才一个多月，老师就要忙到天天加班了吗？我来看看你到底在在忙些什么！” 银时坐在他的对面椅子上。

土方看了看表，故作吃惊的样子：“呀！都快十一点了，我都没注意到有那么晚了。”边说着，他站起来整理桌上的书籍。

“其实你不用这么紧张，我也不能把你吃了。”银时摸了摸后颈窝，轻声说着：“就当作普通同事那样相处，都不行吗？”

“你开什么玩笑……”土方停了下来，沙哑的声音让人心头一颤， “我们这种关系，怎么可能还回到像普通同事那样相处？”

“对不起，是我太心急了。”见土方的脸都红了，银时赶紧走过去拉着他的手，然后准备关掉台灯。

“别——”  
黑暗中，土方十四郎被坂田银时抱住了，嘴唇被他的吻住，轻柔地撩拨着他口腔的每一个角落。大概是被他的温柔感染了，土方扶着银时的肩膀，小心地回应着他。

就像是得到了允许，银时的手在开始他身上胡乱的摸索着，扣住结实的臀肉忘情地揉搓着。年轻男人的情欲一点就着，随着银时越搂越紧，土方忽然想起了上次在这里被他抱的事了。

呃！  
忽然，银时闷哼了一声，肚子传来的钝疼让他感觉脾脏都碎了。跌坐到椅子上声音都变了调：“喂！你居然又打我……”

“这里可是办公室！”土方一边手忙脚乱地整理着衣服，一边训斥着：“为什么每次都不分场合的做这些事！”

银时按着侧腹有些生气地瞪了他一眼：“我已经不是你的学生了！”

“不懂得节制的人和孩子有什么区别吗？！”土方脱口而出之后，立刻意识到自己话说得有些重了，他望着银时发青的脸，稍停片刻后轻声说：“你先回去吧！我还有点事晚点再回去。”

“原来土方老师不喜欢被我做这些事啊！我知道了。”  
银时忽然阴阳怪气起来，眼神也变得有些冰冷：“老师什么时候回来都和我没关系，那么我先走了。”

他刚才叫我......老师？  
土方呆呆地看着银时离去的背影。

===============================

坂田银时确实有些生气了。  
在他看来，就算是普通男同事间一起吃饭、喝酒都是再正常不过的举动，土方却时时刻刻在严阵以待。不可否认的是，土方对“为人师表”的理解是很深刻的。他不允许银时在上班时间有任何逾矩的言语和举动，甚至回到房间里都有些战战兢兢。

既然不喜欢我碰，那么就不碰吧！  
那天夜里银时赌气回到寝室，也一直注意着隔壁的动静。土方回来的时候都快十二点了。没有电话，没有短信，本以为他会来敲门，结果直到银时迷迷糊糊地睡着也什么也没有发生。

就这样不温不火地过了好几天，银时对土方的态度也是若即若离，不会主动靠近，也不会刻意表现出疏离。坂田银时每天在实验园区一呆就是好几个小时，回到寝室倒头就睡。工作辛苦是一方面，回到房间会忍不住去敲土方的门。真正让他担心的是，如果再次被拒绝的话，以后该如何自处呢......

某日中午   
“坂田君，要一起吃午饭吗？”  
早上的课结束，土方拿着教案回到办公室，银时也正在整理东西准备下班。土方若无其事地招呼道。

“不了，我要出去吃。”  
“约了人吗？”土方愣了一下。  
“土方前辈也要一起来吗？”银时站了起来，笑着调侃道：“我倒是不介意三个人一起。”  
“.......”  
“那我先走一步了。”

某日下午   
“坂田君，今天下班后还要去实验园区吗？”  
下班的铃声刚响起，土方望着行色匆匆地银时忍不住问道。

“唔？前辈有什么安排吗？”锁上抽屉后，银时在软蓬蓬的银发上挠了几把，望着土方反问道。

“没什么。”土方低下头，从胸腔内挤出几个字。

下班后，土方没有吃晚饭，直接回了寝室，坐在写字台前默默的抽着烟，苦闷地叹了口气。银时变得不再亲近他，土方的心里其实蛮不是滋味的。  
可是，这家伙到底在想什么？  
脑海里翻腾出许多奇怪的揣测，令土方心烦意乱。

===============================  
在实验园区磨蹭到晚上十一点，银时开始往回走。走到楼底下的时候，他抬头看了看土方寝室的窗户。

他已经睡了啊……  
本来以为晾着土方不管，他会主动来找自己，现在看起来再晾就真的凉透了。在脑袋上抓了几把，竟发现掉了不少头发。  
大部分老师已经休息了，银时轻手轻脚地走在楼梯间，连声控路灯都尽量不去打扰。刚刚到五楼，他忽然听见一声咳嗽，让整个楼道里的灯都亮起来了。  
“呦，回来了啊！”  
一个男人双手抱拳，靠在银时寝室的门旁边，压低声音招呼道。  
竟然是土方？！  
银时刚才被吓了一跳，轻叹了口气朝他走过去：“您这是要干什么？专门在这里蹲守我吗？”  
土方待他走近后，一脸严肃地说道：“快点开门。”

看他黑着张脸，银时心里开始打鼓。刚刚打开门锁还没来得及开灯，土方就将他按在了墙上。

“喂喂，你什么都不说吗？”土方的嘴里的烟味有些苦涩，这突如其来的亲吻让银时感到很惊喜，不过该问的还是要问清楚。扳过他的下巴：“不是不喜欢我碰吗？”�

“……”  
黑暗中被银时的赤瞳注视着，土方不禁有些紧张：“谁说过那种话？还不都是因为你——”

“哦哦～是十四郎害羞了吗？”银时故意调侃道。猛搂过他的腰，将他带到了卧室，双手迫不及待地抚摸起来，“那你守在我门口干什么？想要了吗？”

“少胡说......”被压倒在床上的土方，衬衣的扣子已经被扯开。银时在舔弄他的耳廓，酥痒感迅速扩散开来，先生嘟囔着：“我并没有、没有说过讨厌你碰.......呃！”

银时的手在他光滑的皮肤上滑动着，在敏感的腰部搔弄了几下后扯开他皮带：“那你是什么意思？”

“谁让你总是……总是……”  
银时着握着他的性器抚摸着，身体已经被他的撩拨起了反应，土方的话语断断续续地说不清楚，“银时……你等一下！”

“等不了。”  
银时含住柔嫩的乳尖用力地舔吮着，舌头在那敏感的尖端来回扫动，听见土方舒服的呻吟声就越发想要看他情动的样子。

“哎呀！你等一下！”土方感觉到他的手指在密蕾处按揉着，在被他入侵的前一秒，土方推开了他。  
“啧！你有话快说！”  
银时被他搞得一头雾水，一会儿主动一会儿又叫等一下。翻滚的情欲令他心痒难耐，他摩挲着后颈窝急得满头是汗，“总算被你这么折腾我可受不了......"

“受不了的人是我吧！”土方听到这话马上就怼回去，“每一次都这样......"  
“诶？哪样了？”银时愣了一下。

土方见他似乎完全没有自觉，翻身坐起来抓着银时的领口吼了起来：“每一次，每一次不管我第二天有没有课，都跑到我的房间里，毫无节制的做。银时，我已经不再年轻了！你、你......”

说到一半，土方就说不下去了。他松开手，声音有些颤抖：“我可是比你大六岁，你总是考虑到自己吗？”

“原来担心满足不了我吗？”银时轻笑了一声，扳过他的脸，在那柔软的唇瓣上黏腻地亲吻着。

“哈？你到底有没有听我说话？”  
话音未落，土方又被银时按倒了。银时的手直接朝抵上了他的穴口，开始为他做扩张的时候他连说话的声音都哑了。

“知道了知道了！第二天有课不能做嘛！”  
“不——！”  
大约是被银时摸到了前列腺，土方剧烈地抖动了一下，紧紧抓住他的肩膀，断断续续地说：“那个.....做太多的话.....我！哈......别碰.....！”  
“我有办法！“

银时从床上起身的时候，他心头升腾起一股恶寒。  
“呀！你干什么，解开！”下体忽然被什么碰到了，突如其来的束缚令土方惊叫出声。

本想挣扎，但是银时坚硬的部位已经顶了上来，一寸寸掘开他的身体，容不得他害羞，火热的肠道立刻绞了上来——

里面好涨，好酸。

银时抬起他的臀，调整好姿势慢慢抽动起来，用手轻轻地拨弄着绑在前面的领带：“老师可别把领带弄脏哦，嘿嘿！”

“啊......呃！别叫我、我老师，变态！”享受到快感的后穴里，开始贪婪地收缩着，贲张的性器涨得有些疼。他情不自禁地晃动着腰。说话的声音都变了调：“混蛋！解开啊！”

银时看他汹涌的情欲折腾得媚态尽显，满意得笑了。‘  
“你每周几有课？”

“一、三、五......”土方的大腿内侧微微抽搐，他夹杂着呜咽声说：“银时......我不行了.......”

“那每周一三五晚上你到我房间来。”银时忽然停止了动作，手指在那顶端敏感的细缝处轻轻按压着：“行不行？”

“呀！”土方尾音带着水声，不情愿地嘀咕着：“知道了......我想、想射，快解开.......”  
“等着我一起！”银时将捆住他根部的领带解开，配合着抽动的动作抚慰着滚烫的肉茎。

“唔......哈！”  
不消须臾，伴随着一阵令人窒息的收缩，两个人同时攀上欲望的顶峰。

每周一三五，说起来明天不是周三了吗？  
高潮的余韵还没有消退，土方忽然想起了刚才说过的话，发现自己又掉入了他的语言陷阱，懊恼地闭上眼睛。

这家伙，是为了折磨我所以专门来这所学校的吧？！


End file.
